


a welcome surprise

by unraelated



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boot Worship, Collars, Dom Claude von Riegan, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraelated/pseuds/unraelated
Summary: Claude has been gone for almost two weeks when he finally makes it back to Faerghus, with a few gifts in his bag to make the wait worthwhile.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	a welcome surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece that got a little away, requested from for [_outofthesun_](https://twitter.com/_outofthesun_)! Thank you so much!

Claude had a way of seeming regal whenever he knew someone was watching him. His posture was easy, confident despite the dust that clung to his pants from a hard day’s ride and the smudge of ink on his lips from penning his letter to one of their delegates over the mountains. He could control a room without even trying, his idle motions and soft concentration were like nothing Dimitri had ever seen in anyone else before.

Of course, when he looked up toward Dimitri, fully seeing him in the room for the first time, his eyes brightened and all of his casual power fell away, as if he consciously made himself more approachable when he stood and opened his arms to embrace his lover.

“Dimitri! Has it only been two weeks?”

In his arms, Dimitri wanted to shake his head - _surely_ his bed had been empty for longer than that, surely he had been alone for an eternity, for that was what life without Claude in it was like - but no, Claude was correct. It had only been a handful of days since they last touched like this, and when Dimitri pulled away, he knew he could not keep his longing from his expression.

“I missed you,” he said, never able to hide his feelings for too long. Claude tilted his head and his smile went soft, affectionate as he reached his hand up to softly ruffle his fingers through Dimitri’s hair.

“And you as well. I thought of you every night. Here - “

He turned then, moving back toward the desk that he’d been sitting at to reach under it and grab at a brown leather bag. Claude rifled briefly through it before pulling out a book.

It was old and dusty, weathered and aged with disuse, but Claude’s face lit up as he offered it out to Dimitri, who tentatively took it and searched the cover for any clue as to what it was. The title was written in Almyran, and when he opened the book to look further at the contents, he could see that the entire book was in the unfamiliar language.

He’d been learning, but was nowhere near fluent enough to be able to read this. Dimitri blinked and looked back up toward Claude, who smiled with his eyes bright in excitement, before taking the book back from his hands and opening it, flipping quickly through the pages before finding the passage he was looking for.

“It’s a tale - well, a legend, really, about the fourth king of Almyra. Sort of a biography, but it happened so long ago that no one is really sure what’s real and what isn’t. But this…”

He pointed to the beginning of a paragraph and pushed the book further into Dimitri’s nose. Dimitri squinted his eye to make out the words at such a close distance. He still could not read it, but Claude had his finger pointed to what Dimitri recognized as the Almyran word for _king_ and then another word after it: _Loog_.

“...Loog?” Dimitri asked, and Claude laughed as he set the book down.

“Yes! The two of them met, allegedly, and the chapter is about them reaching hands to one another across their borders. The details probably aren’t true, but evidence of your old King’s name in my old history books speaks some truth to the clashing of cultures between our nations, hundreds of years ago.”

“I… I see.” He did not. But Claude’s enthusiasm and joy were infectious and Dimitri found himself swept up in it, smiling as he reached to tuck a strand of Claude’s hair behind his ear. “A great find.”

“Great? _Revolutionary_ ,” Claude corrected, placing the book on the table, “Scholars from Faerghus will no doubt be interested. I already have a host of Almyran scholars searching for other mentions of your ancestor in our history books - who knows what they might find. If we can find corroboration, more myths that line up…”

He trailed off, his eyes lifting to Dimitri’s own and finding Dimitri interested but also a little overwhelmed. Claude couldn’t help but to laugh again, placing his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder.

“But I’m getting carried away. I just wanted to share.”

Dimitri shook his head, stepping forward to reach for Claude’s waist, feeling as the warmth of him settled in his palm, as easy as anything.

“Your passion is one of the many things I love about you.”

Claude nosed his way up, leaning up on his tiptoes so that he could meet Dimitri’s mouth in a kiss. And just that, the warmth of him, the feeling of Claude in his arms at _last_ , the charm he seemed to carry with him that overpowered everything else in the room… Dimitri found himself weak to it, found himself wanting as he’d wanted Claude for weeks now.

Claude could feel Dimitri deepening the kiss and pulled away, the tilt of his mouth a little teasing now as he eyed Dimitri carefully.

It was a look that filled Dimitri with some kind of excitable dread, the kind that roiled in his stomach with the sudden awareness that Claude was going to make him suffer but the payoff would be worth it. He felt it in a shiver in his spine, a tension in his shoulders, and he knew - _knew_ that Claude had an excellent evening planned.

As if on cue, Claude glanced away, playacting at being demure.

“There is… another thing.”

And that was it. As much as Dimitri had thought that he’d give Claude time to rest, to get a small reprieve from his long ride to the capitol, he wouldn’t deny that he wanted this and wouldn’t resist if Claude wanted to jump right into it.

He belonged to him. Body and soul.

“What is it?” Dimitri asked, genuinely curious, but trying to affect his tone with a more innocent lilt, as if he didn’t know what Claude had in mind. It was always more fun that way.

Claude was already ducking back into his bag, humming as he rummaged through it before pulling out a finely crafted -

Dimitri swallowed hard.

“I wanted to bring something back for you,” Claude said softly, his fingers brushing over the intricate leather, “and I’ve been thinking about this for awhile. It had to be perfect… it had to suit a king. Will you wear it?”

Part of him wished that he was the sort of man who would hesitate here. Part of him wished that he could say that he was uneasy to throw his entire self, body, mind, and soul, into Claude’s easy grasp. But he wasn’t. Dimitri could only nod, speechless as it brought a luminous smile to Claude’s face and his lover stepped forward, the beautiful leather collar in his hand.

“You’re so damnably tall,” Claude teased, unclasping the ends of it, “lean down.”

Dimitri did.

The leather was cold to his skin, and pitch black, matching the armor he once wore into battle. The stitching across the top and bottom edge was a vivid blue, which made the pale silver of the buckle and steel loop at the front all the more notable and beautiful. Claude pursed his lips in concentration as he fastened it over Dimitri’s throat, ensuring that it was loose enough to not choke him.

Then, he hooked a finger inside the steel loop and pulled Dimitri down even further by the collar and the sudden force of it sent a jolt down Dimitri’s spine, straight to his cock.

“You can always call stop,” Claude hummed softly, “but I think, when you’re wearing this… I want you to be mine. My pet… my very good boy. Can you do that for me?”

Dimitri nodded eagerly, opening his mouth to agree, but Claude’s finger pressed against his lips before he could form the words.

 _Dogs don’t talk_ , he thought to himself and it sent another glimmer of unexpected pleasure ricocheting through his body.

Claude let go of the collar and stepped back, smiling blandly as he eased himself back into the chair, crossing a leg over his knee as he looked up toward Dimitri towering over him. Despite their notable difference in heights, Dimitri felt as if he was the one looking up at Claude - the sheer power and control that the smaller man exuded took up all the space in the room.

Claude snapped his fingers to jar Dimitri’s attention back to him and pointed expectantly toward the floor. What more could Dimitri do? He sank to his knees without a second thought, following Claude’s voiceless commands as he reached up to undo the fastenings of his royal coat, prying it open and discarding it on the ground.

As usual, Claude didn’t watch him disrobe. He turned instead, reaching back for the book that he’d placed on the table, and opened it, balancing it carefully on his knee as he looked down to read it. And Claude - Claude was _good_ at this part.

Dimitri had been reassured time and again that he was desirable, that Claude was immensely attracted to him, and so he knew that Claude’s lack of attention was not a lack of interest, but yet, another facet of the game that they played. If he wanted Claude’s focus, he would have to work for it.

And so he did, peeling off one of his boots and the accompanying sock, and then the other, lifting his shirt over his head, and tugging off his pants and underclothes until he was naked in Claude’s presence, save for the strap of leather that was an unfamiliar and yet comforting weight around his throat.

One of Claude’s hands hung over the arm of the chair, not unintentionally - Claude never did anything unintentionally - and so Dimitri moved closer, succumbing to the fantasy and acting in the way that he’d seen hounds do with the groundskeeper: nosing at Claude’s fingers expectantly, pressing his brow into the palm of his hand.

A smile twitched on Claude’s face - not so impassive after all - but he kept his eyes on the book.

Dimitri did it again, petting himself on Claude’s limp hand and felt sheer pleasure when Claude’s fingers finally twitched to acknowledge the weight pressed against them, curling to scratch warmly behind his ear. Heaven.

Boldened by the response, Dimitri moved closer still, pressing a kiss to Claude’s clothed knee and was elated when Claude’s free hand moved with him to keep petting at him, comforting and soft, too soft for the play that Dimitri knew was coming.

“Mm,” Claude finally said, pulling his hand back to turn the page before resting it atop Dimitri’s head once more, tangling fingers in his hair, “eager today, hm?”

How could he not be? But this too, was part of the act and Dimitri nodded, letting out a soft whine as he pressed in closer and felt Claude shift his sitting position, his ankle slipping off of his knee, but not to press his foot flat against the ground - no, Claude eased his boot between Dimitri’s thighs, adding just enough pressure until Dimitri could feel the hardened sole gently nudging at his cock.

He whimpered, his mouth opening, the kiss against Claude’s knee turning sharper as Dimitri dragged his teeth over the fabric. Saliva stained the forest green of Claude’s pants darker, and Claude hummed as if this was new and interesting information before pressing down just a little.

It didn’t hurt. It felt… _good_ , to have Claude giving him this, to have Claude flex his careful, safe power over him while Dimitri writhed at his feet.

“Please,” Dimitri found himself saying softly, on an exhale - soft enough so that Claude could choose to ignore it if he really _did_ want Dimitri to stay silent, but of course, he didn’t.

“Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” Claude asked lightly, setting his book aside to look fully down toward Dimitri. The entirety of his attention was terrifying, exhilarating, and Dimitri was proud of himself for earning it.

He shook his head once, before recalling that he _had_ , and buried his face against Claude’s thigh as if that could hide his nod, disguise his answer.

“...twice.”

“Twice!” Claude laughed, and his boot eased off of him, but Dimitri was not satisfied. His hips jerked forward and he shifted closer on his knees, pressing his cock again to the leather, this time on the surface of it, his dick laying across Claude’s ankle, up the line of his calf.

“I thought only of you,” he promised, breathless, and Claude tipped his head, as if taking that into consideration.

“That’s sweet. Tell me more?”

Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut tight and again, touched his nose to Claude’s thigh, inhaling the scent of him - warm, dusty, with a hint of well-worked leather and the honeycomb scent of the wax he used to care for his bow.

“I thought of your - your hands on me,” he admitted, his hips sliding upward again since Claude hadn’t told him to stop, “I thought about the night before you left, when you let me - over your desk, and you went so wild with it that you drooled over the wood, and it’s… so rare for you to let yourself go like that.”

He swallowed thickly, his hips jerking in rhythm now as he recalled the event, feeling comforted at Claude’s heel, bringing himself off like that, just like that, it was all he needed: the warm weight of Claude, the scent of him to reassure Dimitri’s animal brain, his gentle and commandeering voice above him.

“How I wanted to keep you there, inside you, above you, until - “

“-are you making a mess on my boot?”

Dimitri went still very suddenly and Claude tipped his head downward, nudging Dimitri backward until they could both see the thin line of preejaculate on Claude’s otherwise-perfect boot.

It had not yet absorbed into the leather and Dimitri scrambled backward to rectify it somehow, to clean it with his tongue - but Claude’s hand darted out and caught at his collar, pulling his face back up to look at him.

“Don’t do that,” he chided softly, affectionate and warm despite how Dimitri must have displeased him - but Claude knew that too, knew the ways that Dimitri’s mind worked, knew that he would fall over himself to try and make it right if he thought he’d upset him somehow. “I haven’t cleaned it from riding yet... I don’t want you to put your mouth on it.”

It blossomed something gentle in Dimitri’s stomach and he knew then that he was home - home and taken care of by the only person to care for him like this, the only person to want the best for him. He was safe, protected, even though he was kneeling at Claude’s feet, playing this game with him.

He nodded slowly, his adam’s apple brushing against the knuckle of Claude’s thumb, still looped into the collar.

“You want to make up for it?” Claude asked and Dimitri nodded without hesitation, the shame of smearing himself over Claude’s clothing still burning through him, and he wanted to fix it somehow, to play at Claude’s game in a way that he knew was immensely satisfying to them both.

“You’d better get up here then.”

Claude tugged further on Dimitri’s collar, easing him up, almost to standing and then pulled him _over_ , dragging Dimitri by the throat across his lap. Dimitri could have jerked himself backward if he wanted to - he was far stronger than Claude and both of them knew that Claude could not force him to do something that he didn’t want - but this, whatever Claude had in mind was new and Dimitri trusted Claude to take care of him and to make it good for them both.

He pitched forward when he could no longer keep his balance leaning over Claude’s knees like that, and put his arms up to catch himself, his fingers digging into Claude’s thighs.

“Shh,” Claude eased, “lay on my lap. Arms down, sweetness, like this.”

And he let go of the collar, his hand moving down to tug Dimitri’s hands away from his legs, so that Dimitri was laying with his stomach flush against Claude’s thighs, his hands slipping down to the legs of the chair, curling around them.

It seemed like it would make an amusing sight. Dimitri was far taller than Claude, and bent over his lap like this, both his feet and his hands could touch the floor, but Claude kept his mask of smug control, as if the awkwardness of their positions didn’t even occur to him.

Dimitri could feel Claude’s hand, warm against his ass. It simply rested there at first, the tips of his fingers digging in just slightly, just enough to tease.

“I’m going to spank you now,” he warned, his voice never changing from the comforting, lilting tone, “fifteen times. You can pull away at any time if you’re uncomfortable, but I’d like it if you let me finish out this little punishment. After that, I think I’ll let you suck me. Then we can see about dinner, hm?”

Dimitri nodded shakily. They hadn’t done this before, not this exact thing, and while he thought he would feel foolish, the rush of excitement and anticipation that he felt erased everything else. It was only when Claude raised his hand that Dimitri realized he’d left out a crucial part of his plan.

“C-can I…?” he tried to ask, but found the word for it to be too crude - even like this, bent over Claude’s lap, he had some notion of decency which prevented him from spelling out _exactly_ what he wanted.

Luckily, Claude knew. Claude always knew.

“I’ll let you come while your mouth on me - _if_ you can count each blow without losing track?”

A challenge. Dimitri was always ready to meet Claude’s challenges head on.

He nodded and Claude hummed to himself, pleased, before striking the first blow.

It was… unexpected. It didn’t _hurt_ quite yet - and he’d definitely been in more pain before - but it the sharp slap of it jolted something within him and Dimitri frowned as he tried to determine whether he liked it or not before recalling that he was supposed to be counting.

“One.”

Claude didn’t seem at all perturbed that Dimitri was so composed after the initial strike. Instead, he shifted slightly underneath Dimitri and spanked him again. This time, the blow was sharper, with less tension in Claude’s wrist and it made a satisfying _crack_ when it landed. Dimitri jumped at the sudden sensation, his eye widening as he opened his mouth again.

“Two…”

It didn’t deter Claude, who, Dimitri knew, was _learning_ , cataloguing his reactions, taking in everything from the sound it made to the mark it left on his skin to the waver in Dimitri’s voice, trying to decide for himself what the best technique was for doing this.

The third strike was even harder, lower on his ass where there wasn’t as much muscle to cushion the blow. Dimitri yelped at the suddenness of it and squirmed in Claude’s lap before telling him that this was the third, and so Claude struck him again.

And again, and again. By the seventh, Dimitri’s flagging erection had a new interest in the proceedings, by the tenth, he was hard and leaking again, trembling in Claude’s lap as he carefully recited the correct number.

The blows came heavy and satisfying, and Claude quickly learned the best way to spank him that produced the sharpest sensation that seemed somehow directly connected to how much his cock was leaking, pressed against Claude’s thigh and surely staining at his clothing there - but it didn’t matter anymore.

Twelve came and went and Dimitri’s ass was hot, his feet slipped off of the ground until his entire weight was on Claude’s thighs. Claude made a comment - Dimitri wasn’t sure what he said - and spanked him again.

Was that... thirteen or fourteen? Dimitri swallowed hard, hesitating a moment too long and Claude let his hand rest against the battered skin of his backside, teasing a tantalizing finger just barely past the seam of his ass.

“You forgot?” He asked, his voice silken. Dimitri nodded, his face flushed and Claude took pity on him, spreading his ass with his thumb and pinky to stroke gently over his hole. The sensation made Dimitri gasp, tensing up under Claude’s clever hands. “Five more then?”

Dimitri’s chin jerked downward in another nod, agreeing easily to the terms now that Claude had really _perfected_ just how to spank him.

“I won’t make you keep count. Just focus on feeling it.”

He was reassured then and folded his arms underneath him, trying not to tense at what was to come, but it was difficult not to. Claude’s first slap came as a surprise, a quick smack against his heated skin, and Dimitri cried out, his hips jerking to thrust his cock against Claude’s thigh.

Another slap, and then another. He was _aching_ for it now, just the slightest of touches to make him come. Dimitri hadn’t anticipated what this would do to him, didn’t realize that he wanted it so badly, that coil of anticipation in his gut for the next strike, and then the next -

\- but the next didn’t come.

Claude chuckled softly, his hand finally coming to rest against the back of Dimitri’s thighs.

“You’re all done. What a good boy - are you okay?”

Dimitri nodded, parting his legs as much as he could in this position with a strangled whine. He wanted more - _more_ , and Claude slowly lowered his hand, pressing between his legs to tuck his clever fingers up against his balls and then finally, to touch the underside of his cock.

“Maybe we can modify the plan,” Claude whispered, as if telling Dimitri a terrible secret, “I won’t tell anyone if you come right now, all over my leg. You like soiling my clothes, don’t you? My sweet, sloppy boy… just let it out.”

The touch was unconventional - from behind him, Claude’s arm pressed between his legs to reach him - but no less erotic, and Dimitri gasped for breath as he thrust himself again onto Claude’s pants, the firm fabric of it giving him a delightful friction that contrasted pleasurably with Claude’s hand on him.

It didn’t take him long. His ass was still sore and warm from Claude’s spanking, his mind reeling with Claude’s filthy words and just how badly he wanted to - to mark him somehow, and Dimitri squirmed, his feet finding purchase on the floor again as he curled inward and came.

He couldn’t help but to moan, his jaw clenched tight as he painted Claude’s thigh with his spend, squirming against Claude’s legs and entirely in his power. It felt lovely, like a release after so long pent up, like he didn’t have to pretend to be anything but owned by this lovely man above him, who had brought him to such a peak.

“Yes,” Claude urged, sounding immensely satisfied, “just like that. Good boy.”

In the aftermath, Dimitri felt boneless, limp against his lover’s lap. Claude gave him a few moments to catch his bearings before nudging at his shoulder, just shy of playful.

“Forgetting something?”

No, he wasn’t. How could he? Dimitri eagerly slipped off of Claude’s lap, his knees finding the floor again as he crawled between Claude’s legs and scrabbled to open his pants. He was delighted to find that Claude was hard too, and that masterful cock that he loved was already starting to dribble against his underthings.

“Missed this,” Dimitri murmured, his first words in awhile, before leaning back in to suckle at him, his mouth closing over the head in a heartbeat. Dimitri wasted no time with teasing - that was usually more Claude’s game than his - and instead took Claude as deeply as he could, obedient and still hazy in the aftermath of his own orgasm.

Claude gasped above him, reaching down to hook a finger against his collar and hold onto him in that way, not daring to push him down any further, but still longing for some sort of control over his movements.

“I loved... seeing you over my lap, beautiful,” he complimented, thrusting eagerly into Dimitri’s waiting mouth, “we’ll have to get more things. A nice paddle, something that’ll - _ah_ \- turn you pink and aching. Would you like that?”

Dimitri could not respond verbally as there were more important things for his mouth to be doing, and instead murmured out his approval around Claude’s cock. The vibration, coupled with a firm twist of his hand, just the way that he knew Claude liked, seemed to be all it took, for suddenly Claude was arching up in the chair, his fist tightening over the collar as he spilled into Dimitri’s throat.

As always, Dimitri regretted not being able to taste him. Nevertheless, he was pleased with the sensation of the warm liquid pooling in the back of his throat, which he swallowed expertly around. He left no part of his duty undone, and was sure to lick Claude’s cock clean of any of the mess before pulling back, breathless but unquestionably pleased with how their reunion had gone.

Claude panted against the chair and sluggishly moved to tuck himself back into his soiled pants, leveling his gaze toward Dimitri with a worn-out smile.

“That was good. You’re always so good for me.”

“I admit, I’d been looking forward to it,” Dimitri responded, feeling heat rising to his cheeks.

Claude smiled, the expression brilliant and affectionate as he lifted a hand to press to Dimitri’s face.

“What do you say to having dinner brought up here? I’d like to get you in bed and read to you from my book.”

Always one to go immediately back to his research. Dimitri smiled, seeing the offer to cuddle for what it was, and nodded, slowly moving to stand and amble toward the bed, a little unsteady due to the sudden ache in his backside.

Claude would take care of him, though - he always did. He was responsible like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, and thank you again, _outofthesun_, for commissioning this!
> 
> Follow me for more writing and other fun stuff [@unraelated](https://twitter.com/unraelated)! Thank you!


End file.
